Carddass Alpha 3: To the End of the Galaxy
Super Hero Wars Alpha 3 is a tactical role-playing game for PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance and developed and published by Banpresto and Square Enix. It's the 4th and final installment of the Super Hero Wars Alpha series, and canonically the last game produced by Banpresto, before the merging with Bandai Namco Games. It is officially released on July 28, 2005. Plot The game starts at the end of the "War of Seals" (see Super Hero Wars Alpha 2) with the crew of the Ra Calium coming upon a massive ring like structure in the Asteroid Field. This Crossgate (as it is later called) causes the Excelion (which blew up at the end of the first Alpha game to take out the STMC) and its crew to reappear even though two years have passed since the end of the first Alpha. The game then gives a summary of all the events of the previous 3 games. As the story progresses, the Alpha numbers find themselves fighting against the Akashic Record itself to stop the complete destruction of the galaxy which is known as "Apocalypsis". Characters Banpresto Originals *Kerub Crepin *Ibis Douglas *Sleigh Presty *Kusuha Mizuha *Brooklyn Luckfield *Arado Balanga *Seolla Schweitzer *Sanger Zonvolt *Luria Qayits *Ryusei Date *Raidiese F. Branstein *Aya Kobayashi *Mai Kobayashi *Viletta Vadim *Irui Ganeden *Drump *Pokoemon *Reiji Arisu - His father was killed ten years ago in one of the many ongoing fights between Shinra and Ouma. Reiji is, often described by his partner Xiaomu, "a sullen tight-ass", which prompts Reiji to shoot a jokingly made comeback. While he may not show it, he cares deeply for Xiaomu, even if he shoots down several of her comments, jokes or not. He carries a specially built weapons carrier containing a shotgun, named "Hollywood", and two swords; each with an element associated with it: one fire and one electricity. He also has a handgun, named "Gold", holstered on his waist. *Xiaomu - Xiaomu is known as a "mystic fox" with an age of 765 years. She was partners in the Shinra organization with Reiji's father, Shougo Arisu, ten years ago, until his death. Xiaomu often portrays a bit of a flirty nature towards Reiji, though he often ignores it. Aside from poking Reiji's buttons, she can become a little protective of Reiji when the subject of his father's death comes around, or Saya. She wields an ice elemental cane sword styled after a Shakujo staff, as well as a handgun named "Silver". She is also able to use magic attacks, such as energy rays from her finger, with which she provides most of the duo's ranged attacks. *Cobray Gordon - A mysterious young man who first appears in a machine that turns out to be Balmarian in origin. He loses his memory when something absorbs his unit and mutates it into the powerful, enigmatic Werkbau which later upgraded into the chaotic Dis Astranagant. Cobray's route is often considered the more interesting of the new characters, as his true identity offers a real surprise and treat to longtime Super Hero Wars players. *Selena Recital - Speaking in a combination of Japanese, English and Spanish, this mysterious and deadly secret agent's true intentions are always in question. Players are expected to switch sides more often than any other character when using Selena. Her mecha, the AS Soleares and later the AS Alegrias, has the best speed of the four protagonists, in terms of performance and motif, as well as having the greatest variety of attacks, which bestow negative status on enemy units. *Touma Kanou - Hot-blooded, dramatic and loud, Touma is a delivery boy who finds himself as the pilot of a prototype super robot named Raioh and later DaiRaiOh. *Minaki Tomine - Head of the Tomine Labs, Minaki is Kaoru Tomine's daughter and the systems developer for the RaiOh. She serves as Touma's Love Interest. *Baran Doban - Head of the Doban household, Baran is the commander of Balmar's Imperial Guards and another loyal protector of Princess Almana. *Ingrid - The Goddess of the Sun Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel *Eustace Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken Danny Phantom (Debut) *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Tucker Foley *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Vlad Plamus Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Dexter's Mom *Dexter's Dad *Mandark Doraemon *Doraemon *Dora the Kid *Wang Dora *Dora Med III *El Matadora *Dora niovi *Dora rihno *Dorami The Fairly OddParents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Denzel Crocker Getter Robo G *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama *Michiru Saotome Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono *Boss Hey Arnold *Arnold I Am Weasel *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Red Guy Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Chuck Keith *South Burning *Chap Adel *Bernard Monsha *Alpha Bate *Eiphar Synapse Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Emma Sheen *Katz Kobayashi *Fa Yuiri *Four Murasame Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam *Judau Ashta *Roux Louka *Elle Vianno *Iino Abbav *Beecha Oleg *Mondo Agake *Elpeo Ple *Ple Two Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Rei *Bright Noa *Kayra Su *Char Aznable Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yui *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Winner *Wufei Chang *Zechs Marquise *Lucrezia Noin *Hilde Schubaker Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Debut) *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Yzak Joule *Dearka Elsman *Nicol Amalfi *Cagalli Attha *Lacus Clyne *Andrew Waltfield *Mwu La Flaga *Murrue Ramius *Rau Le Crueset *Asagi Caldwell *Juri Wu Nien *Mayura Labatt Invader Zim *Zim *GIR *Dib Membrane *Gaz Membrane Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Professor Calamitous Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Suzy *Carl Kamen Rider *Great Leader of Shocker Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura My Life as a Teenage Robot (Debut) *Jenny Wakeman *Brad (NPC) *Tuck (NPC) *Dr. Wakeman (NPC) *Sheldon (NPC) *Vexus Osamu Tezuka (Debut) *Atom/Astro *Prof. Ochanomizu/Dr. O'Shay (NPC) *Uran/Zoran *Detective Tawashi *Wally Kisagiri *Wato Chiyoko *Rock *Duke Red *Blue Knight *Drake *Nuka *Sapphire/Phantom Knight *Jetter Mars *Black Jack *Hosuke Sharaku *Phoenix *Leo *Doctor Tenma *Atlas *North *Denkou *Brontus *Epsilon *Pluto The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy Lumpkins Rocket Power *Otto Rocket *Regina "Reggie" Rocket *Sam "Squid" Dullard *Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez Rugrats *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Susie Charmichael *Lil DeVille *Phil DeVille *Dil Pickles *Kimi Finster SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Gary the Snail *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton Steel Jeeg *Hiroshi Shiba *Miwa Uzuki Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Cosmos The Wild Thornberrys *Eliza Thornberry *Debbie Thornberry *Donnie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry Capcom Darkstalkers *Anakaris *Demitri *Felicia *Jedah *Pyron Final Fight *Guy Red Earth *Leo *Hauzer *Hydron *Kenji Street Fighter *Ryu *Guile *M. Bison *Zangief *Karin *Rose *Sakura *Alex *Chun-Li *Urien *Yun *Akuma Cast Super Hero Wars Cast *Michael Adamthwaite - Yzak Joule *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, The Red Guy *Carlos Alazraqui - El Matadora, Denzel Crocker *Kae Araki - Hilde Schbeiker *Shigeru Araki - Kamen Rider Stronger *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Angie Beers - Fa Yuiry *Lisa Ann Beley - Murrue Ramius *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Dad, Eustace *Andy Berman - Dib Membrane *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda, Mrs. Turner *Susan Blu - Zoran, Denkou *Sean Broadhurst - Katz Kobayashi *Clandy Brown - Boss, Kr. Krabs *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Jodi Carlisle - Marianne Thornberry *Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Lisa Christie - Emma Sheen *Greg Cipes - Atlas *George C. Cole - South Burning *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley *Cynthia Cranz - Irui Ganeden *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins *Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry, Professor Calamitous *E.G. Daily - Buttercup, Tommy Pickles *Carol-Anne Day - Four Murasame *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Grey DeLise - Phoenix, Sam Manson *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Trevor Devall - Mu La Flaga *Mike D'Gord - Alpha A. Bate *Ben Diksen - Dora niovi *Kou Domon - Kamen Rider ZO *Chad Doreck - Brad *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Brian Drummond - Zechs Merquise, Andrew Waltfeld *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Melissa Fahn - Gaz Membrane *Bill Farmer - Detective Tawashi *Flea - Donnie *Quinton Flynn - Sheldon *Shayna Fox - Regina "Reggie" Rocket *Christen Freeman - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Tohru Furuya - Hiroshi Shiba *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Dougary Grant - Bernard Monsha *Dan Green - Leo *Jennifer Hale - Luria Qayits, Jun Hono *Kento Handa - Kamen Rider Faiz *Eriko Hara - Elle Vianno *Dorian Harewood - Dr. Tenma, Shadow *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Ryo Hayami - Kamen Rider X *Kyle Hebert - Kerub Crepin, North *Saffron Henderson - Lucrezia Noin *Angela Hendricks - Kayra Su *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Shingo Hiromori - Beecha Oleg *Chieko Honda - Elpeo Ple, Ple Two *Richard Steven Horvitz - Invader Zim *Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu *Simon Isaacson - Eiphar Synapse *Katsuhisa Ishikawa - Kamen Rider Shin *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro, Koji Kabuto *Sarah Johns - Juri Wu Nien *Kazuya Kaichi - Arado Balanga *Yumi Kakazu - Seolla Schweizer *Chris Kalhoon - Bright Noa *Akira Kamiya - Ryoure Nagare *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium, Him *Yasuyuki Kase - Touma Kanou *Toshiki Kashu - Kamen Rider Agito *Janice Kawaye - Jenny *Tom Kenny - Dora rihno, Carl, SpongeBob SquarePants, Darwin *Gabe Khouth - Nicol Amalfi *Masami Kikuchi - Ino Abbav *Haruko Kitahama - Baron Ashura (Female) *Eartha Kitt - Vexus *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Tetsuo Kurata - Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Gilbert Leal - Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez *Alex D. Linz - Arnold *Jocelyne Loewen - Asagi Caldwell *Sean Marquette - Sam "Squid" Dullard *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Naoko Matsui - Roux Louka, Wato Chiyoko *Miyu Matsuki - Minaki Tomine *Minori Matsushima - Sayaka Yumi *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell, Brontus *Shinichiro Miki - Ryusei Date *Candi Milo - Dexter, Astro, Dr. Wakeman *Omi Minami - Xiaomu *Sean Mitchell - Chuck Keith *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Tadashi Miyazawa - Baran Doban *Yūta Mochizuki - Kamen Rider J *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Vanessa Morley - Cagalli Yula Athha *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Martin Mull - Vlad Plasmius *Hiroaki Murakami - Skyrider *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Miki Nagasawa - Sleigh Presty *Gorō Naya - The Great Leader of Shocker *Darian Norris - Dora Med III, Chap Adel, Cosmo, Mr. Turner *Nolan North - Riderman, Dora the Kid *Joe Odagiri - Kamen Rider Kuuga *Akio Ohtsuka - Pluto *Tōru Okazaki - Kamen Rider Amazon *Ryotaro Okiayu - Raidiese F. Branstein *Mark Oliver - Rau Le Creuset *Kenichi Ono - Sanger Zonvolt *Ai Orikasa - Mai Kobayashi *Rob Paulsen - Jack Fenton *Mike Pollock - Wally Kisagiri *Jamieson Price - Duke Red *Dionne Quan - Kimi *Michael Reisz - Rock *Takeshi Sasaki - Kamen Rider 2 *Yūko Satō - Selena Recital, Hosuke Sharaku *Hidekatsu Shibata - Baron Ashura (Male) *Kôzô Shioya - Mondo Agake *Rebecca Shoicet - Mayura Labatt, Nuka *Rosearik "Rikki" Simons - GIR *Kath Soucie - Dexter's Mom, Phil and Lil DeVille, Maddie Fenton *Sonny Starit - Drump *Takamasa Suga - Kamen Rider Ryuki *Shun Sugata - Kamen Rider ZX *Tomokazu Sugita - Brooklyn Luckfield *Taiyo Sugiura - Ultraman Cosmos *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Chantal Strand - Lacus Clyne *Tara Strong - Dorami, Bubbles, Epsilon, Timmy Turner, Dil Pickles *Cree Summer - Susie Carmichael *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Winner, Dearka Elsman *Yūki Tai - Cobray Gordon *Mikako Takahashi - Kusuha Mizuha *Shunsuke Takasugi - Kamen Rider Super-1 *Atsuko Tanaka - Viletta Vadim *Hassei Takano - Ultraman Agul *Fred Tatsicore - Pokoemon (Large) *Yumi Toma - Aya Kobayashi *Kousei Tomita - Doctor Hell *Yumi Touma - Sapphire/Princess Knight *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kamen Rider Blade *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Eric Vale - Pokoemon (Small), Jetter Mars *Samuel Vincent - Athrun Zala, Wang Dora *Audrey Wasilewski - Tuck *Akeno Watanabe - Ibis Douglas *Thea White - Muriel *Mae Whitman - Suzy *Wally Wingert - Dr. O'Shay, Blue Knight, Drake *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin *Jouji Yanami - Benkei Kuruma *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Rihoko Yoshida - Michiru Saotome, Miwa Uzuki *Takeshi Yoshioka - Ultraman Gaia Capcom Cast *Lawrence Bayne - Urien *Keith Burgess - Akuma *Isshin Chiba - Jedah *John DiMaggio - Alex *Michael Donovan - Zangief *Richard Epcar - Demitri Maximoff *Melissa Fahn - Felicia *Daisuke Gōri - Leo *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Osamu Hosoi - Hydron *Tetsuya Iwanaga - Guy *Masako Jo - Ingrid *David Kaye - Pyron *Yukimasa Kishino - Kenji *Richard Newman - M. Bison *Michiko Neya - Rose *Michelle Ruff - Sakura *Lia Sargent - Chun-Li *Ted Sroka - Yun *Kirk Thornton - Guile *Kan Tokumaru - Anakaris *Miho Yamada - Karin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers